Why Do You Hate Me?
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Why do you hate me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura got a little nervous. "B-because...you're annoying!" Sakura replied, but she really didn't have a reason. "Why DO I hate him?" she thought. NaruSaku. Rated K just to be safe.


_**A/N: Yeah! My second Naruto fic! I want to apologize, you know? Because I know that Naruto is **__**Shonen**__**, but I just can't write a good fighting fic, so I'll stick with 'romance'. But I promise I'll **_try _**to write a fighting fic, or at least a fic with some action...**_

_**P.S: Just to point this out: I am a girl.**_

_**Disclaimer: The idea of this story was not mine, I admit. I read some stories similar to this one and couldn't resist writing one too! Oh, and I don't own Naruto, its characters, or any of the Naruto places. If I did own Naruto, this would've already happen sometime in the series.**_

P.P.S: Sorry for the long A/N. I'll shut up now…

"Hi!" – talking  
_"Hi!"_- thinking  
_**"Hi!"**_- Inner Sakura

Naruto: Why Do You Hate Me?

Team 7 just finished their training for the day. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting near a lake, taking a rest before going back to their homes.

"So, Sasuke-kun, would you like to stop and eat something in our ways home?" Sakura asked.

"No" Sasuke quickly replied. His voice was his feeling-less, normal one.

"Oh" she replied. Sakura, once again, was disappointed by Sasuke's reply. "I gotta go" Sasuke said, got up, and started walking. Sakura, even though she wanted to stand up and go with Sasuke, she was too tired to do so.

"Uh…I'll go with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily, with a big smile on his face.

"Baka! What were you doing hearing that? That was a private conversation! Man, you're so annoying!!!" Sakura yelled.  
**  
"He is **_**so**__**cute**_**!"**  
"_He is _soannoying!"

"You know something Sakura-chan? If that was a private conversation, why the hell did you talk to Sasuke-kun knowing I'm here?!" Naruto said, a little mad. Sakura didn't answer, she just sighed.

"**Great! Look what you just did! He just got mad at us!"**  
_"Like I care…"  
_**"You know you do"  
**_"What?!"  
_**"Oh, nothing…"**

After a couple of minutes, Naruto got up, and stood in front of Sakura, who was still sitting. "Would you at least let me walk you home? Pleeeaseee?" Naruto asked Sakura, offering his hand for her to stand up. Sakura sighed, again. "Fine" she replied, and got up without accepting Naruto's hand. He really didn't mind. He was happy that Sakura accepted his invitation. They started walking.

"Can we stop on our way and go eat something?" Naruto asked.

"Don't push it!" Sakura said. "I already said no"

"Come on!!! Pleaaaassseeee!!!?" Naruto begged. "No!" Sakura replied.

"Come on Sakura-chan! I promise that if you accept, I will never ask you out again in my entire life!" Naruto said. "Tempting…" Sakura said. "But it's still no!" she yelled. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, so how about we don't go as a date. We're just going because we're two friends who are just hungry…"

Sakura sighed. "Tell you what. I go on this little date with you, but you can _never_ ask me out again. Deal?" Sakura asked. "Yes! We are going on a date!" Naruto yelled happily. _"He will never change" _Sakura thought.

"**At last!"  
**_"At last what?"  
_**"Oh, nothing…"  
**_"You know something? I hate it when you do that!"_

They went to Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite eating place.

"_I can't believe I let him convince me to this…" _Sakura thought, as she looked at Naruto, who was chowing down on a simple plate of ramen in less than 5 seconds. It was his third plate.

"Give me another one, chef!" Naruto said happily. The chef did so. Naruto started eating again.

"_Well, at least this is on him!" _she thought, laughing on the inside. She finished eating her plate of ramen.

"_**Oh, come on! You know you want him to ask you out! You agreed this time because you just couldn't resist!"**_  
_"I did not!"_  
**"Come on. We know we like him!"  
**_"We do not! We like Sasuke!"_  
**"You will never understand this…huh?"  
**_"Understand what!?"  
_**"We don't **_**love **_**Sasuke, we're just the average fangirls"  
**_"How can you say that?! We love Sasuke!"  
_**"No, we don't!"**  
_"Well, maybe you don't, but I do!"_  
**"Know something? One day, when it's too late, you will see that you love Naruto…"**

"I do not!" yelled an angry Sakura, and Naruto quickly looked at her, with a confused expression. "You do not what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, with his mouth full. He had finished this plate, and surprisingly, he had no intentions on having another one.

"Eh…never mind…" She said, with her hand behind her head, with an embarrassed face.

Naruto stood up, paid for the food, and he and Sakura left.

"Well Sakura, thanks for letting me walk you home. Maybe we can do this another time…" Naruto said.

"**Yeah…maybe"** Inner Sakura told Sakura.

"You just broke the deal!" Sakura said, crossing her arms with an annoyed face. "No I didn't! I'm _suggesting_ we do it another time, I'm not asking…see? Two very different things…" Naruto said with a smile on his face. A smile that made Sakura want to blush. "B-Baka!" she said and looked away, just to make sure that Naruto didn't see her face if it was red already. Naruto just kept smiling. But suddenly, Naruto's smile faded away. Now he had a thinking face. "Why do you hate me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Huh?" Sakura said, turning her face back to look at his. "Why do you hate me?" Naruto repeated.

Sakura got a little nervous. "B-because...you're annoying!" Sakura replied, but she really didn't have a reason. "Why _do_ I hate him?" she thought.

"But why am I annoying?" Naruto asked. This one was a hard one to answer.

"I…I don't know where to start…" Sakura lied, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm listening" Naruto said, ready to hear the reasons.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I want to change" Naruto replied.

"Change? Change what? Why change?"

"Change what you hate about me, so that I won't annoy you…"

"**He would just do anything to impress us! And he is so…"  
**_"Shut up already!!!"_**  
-Inner Sakura crosses her arms-**

Naruto and Sakura got to Sakura's house. "Well, here we are…" he said in disappointment. Sakura couldn't help but notice his disappointment in Naruto's voice. "Well, thanks. I'll…see you tomorrow at training" Sakura said. "Yeah…" Naruto replied. Sakura entered her house. Naruto stayed in her front door for a minute, and then walked away.

Sakura watched him go from her room's balcony. "Why doI hate him?" That question she made herself wouldn't go away. She took a shower and then went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. The question was killing her… "Why can't I just get that stupid question out of my head?!" she yelled into her pillow. The flashback of Naruto asking her that question and telling her that he wanted to change for her crossed Sakura's mind. Then the question, then the flashback, and so on, until…

"**You want to know why you can't forget about it?"  
**_"Not if it's coming from you, I don't!"_  
**"You just don't want to hear the truth…"**  
_"I know what you're going to say next. That is not the truth!"_  
**"You know you're **_**trying **_**to lie to yourself, Sakura, but you can't fool me!"  
**_"Oh really? And why can't I fool you?"_  
**"Because I'm your inner! I know all that you know! And you know you love Naruto!"  
**_"I don't love him! I hate him!"  
_**"But why do you hate him?"  
**_"I…don't know"  
_**"See? You don't have a good reason! You want to know why you hate him?"  
**_"Why?"_**  
"Because you love him"**

This left Sakura thinking. She thought of all her moments in Team 7, from when they were formed, to today. She remembered that in all her moments of desperation, he was there. In all the moments of need, he was there. That's when she realized that she did love him. She smiled. _"So I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki_…" she whispered. "_Who would have thought…?"_

The next day, Sakura got up a little more early than normal. She gave herself a bath, ate breakfast, and then she went out. She reached Naruto's apartment, and knocked on his door. Naruto opened the door. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" he said happily.

"Is there something wrong? You never come to my apartment…"

"You really want to know why I hate you?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Yes" he replied.

Sakura smiled. She stared at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes for a moment, and then planted a soft kiss in Naruto's lips. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away. Naruto stared at her with a confused expression.

"I hate you because I love you"

_**A/N: There.. Hope you liked it! Review please!!!**_


End file.
